world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012314nulltlaloc
greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:30 -- 09:30 GT: Null what are you doing 09:30 AG: explaining quadrants to the humans 09:30 GT: NULL XERAID IX MAKING WEIRD MOVEX ON ME 09:30 AG: yeah I heard you guys were black now 09:30 AG: that's cool 09:30 AG: congrats, dick 09:31 GT: Xhe'x like, 09:31 GT: Half a kixmexix 09:31 AG: what's the other half 09:31 AG: is the other half you still being a virgin 09:31 GT: I juxt xquint untill xhe lookx like Beau and pinch her axx, I don't actually think xhe'x my EQUAL 09:31 GT: And fuck you Null 09:32 AG: that's disgusting, Tlaloc. 09:32 GT: Xhe'x dixguxting 09:32 AG: I thought you were flushed for Beau anyway, why are you fucking retarded quadrentially speaking. 09:32 GT: I am fluxhed for Beau 09:33 AG: so why would you pretend your kissmessis is beau you braindead twat 09:33 GT: I don't! 09:33 GT: For one 09:33 AG: you 09:33 AG: literally just said you did 09:33 AG: one sec lemme copy/paste 09:33 GT: Beau doexn't xay the xtupidext xhit 09:33 AG: " I juxt xquint untill xhe lookx like Beau and pinch her axx" 09:33 GT: Yea, xo that I can actually fucking get actually arouxed 09:34 AG: wow, this is a gross conversation 09:34 AG: I do not want to be having with you 09:34 GT: Xeraid ix baxically all axx 09:34 AG: if you're not attracted to her then don't date her 09:34 AG: how fucking hard is that 09:34 AG: if you want I could just show her this conversation 09:34 AG: I hate her platonically and would love the idea of making her cry 09:34 AG: the fucking bitch 09:34 GT: Xhe'x the oppoxite of a bitch 09:35 AG: yeah the opposite of a bitch doesn't get a lady's eyes gouged out 09:35 GT: Xhe'x a fucking grub 09:35 AG: anyway 09:35 AG: can I emphatically repeat 09:35 AG: that I have no interest in having this conversation with you 09:35 GT: Well 09:35 GT: The reaxon I xtarted thix ix becauxe 09:36 AG: don't you think it's a little inappropriate to talk to someone who used to be black for you about how totes not black you are for the girl who got her eyes fucking taken out 09:36 GT: THE REAXON I XTARTED THIX IX BECAUXE 09:36 GT: The Maritorb 09:36 AG: oh you heard about that already,, 09:36 GT: Or whatever you xtupid non-Trolltecx called it 09:37 AG: damn ryspor talks quick lol 09:37 GT: "The Xphere of All-Life in the Waxing Moon" ix xuch a better name 09:37 AG: okay that's cool, move the fuck on 09:37 AG: what is your point 09:37 GT: Why are you trying to recreate it 09:38 AG: can you carry young in your stomach like a human 09:38 AG: did I miss something in my schoolfeeding 09:38 GT: Why the fuck would you want young 09:38 AG: uh 09:39 AG: do you want our race to die with us 09:39 AG: like, are you retarded 09:39 AG: we're going to a new universe that we'll have to fucking populate somehow idiot 09:39 GT: Who carex? When we create a new univerxe, don't we become like, immortal 09:40 AG: some of us, maybe, if we're lucky. what's the point of being immortal if there's no one to watch or rule over or whatever the fuck your tastes may suggest 09:40 GT: Wigglerx are xo fucking terrible 09:41 AG: what do you care I'm not asking you to watch them 09:41 AG: we'll set up caverns and trials just like back at home. 09:41 AG: or maybe we'll do the rearing process differently. who knows. 09:41 AG: doing anything is literally not an option without a matriorb, though. 09:42 GT: How would you even make one 09:43 AG: I'm not sure. are you my fucking lusus, like do I have to do this whole twenty questions thing, 09:43 AG: I'm going to try to collect genetic material from all of us that are still alive 09:43 AG: and then try to use an alchemiter to see what I can come up with. maybe I can hope one into existence. I don't know. 09:44 GT: Well 09:44 GT: Good luck 09:44 GT: ((you post k)) -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:44 --